


Apocalypse: June 2018 Mature BVDN

by ScarletRaven1001



Series: BV Drabble Nights [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BVDN, F/M, Mature BVDN, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), june 2018 mature bvdn, tpth, vegebul smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Two lovers lay entwined with each other, holding on tight, even as their minds wander through their troubled present and uncertain future.A Vegebul one-shot, set within the 3-year gap.My entries for the June2018 Mature Bulma-Vegeta Drabble Night (BVDN).





	Apocalypse: June 2018 Mature BVDN

**Author's Note:**

> These are my entries for the June2018 Mature Bulma-Vegeta Drabble Night (BVDN).  
> 6 prompts, 300 words per prompt.  
> I hope you like it!

**_Atomic_ **

She was like dynamite.

She was a shrewd little witch who had somehow managed to trick him into being a little toy that was under her complete control.

He should hate it.

He should hate every single day that he found himself under her roof, being fed by her meals, training in a facility that _she_ had made, under her watchful eye like he was a ticking time bomb disguised as an unfortunate charity case.

He should despise every minute that he was subjected to her incisive tongue and admittedly creative insults, her pearly white teeth gnashing menacingly at him as if she had the ability to inflict an ounce of pain upon his near-indestructible form.

He, the Prince of All Saiyans…

Destroyer of Worlds…

Now reduced to a dirty little secret within the confines of her chamber walls.

Because loathe as he was to admit it…

He did not hate the way she melted within his arms when he dared place a kiss on her venomous lips, how she clutched tightly onto his hands like he was the only thing mighty enough to keep her from falling apart.

He did not detest the way she crawled onto his chest, gleaming with sweet, sultry sweat, after he pillaged the temple of her body and made her cry out his name to the gods whose powers he had never feared.

And most of all, he could never hate the fact that he could lose himself within the wondrous walls of her femininity, the incomparable delight of holding her against him as his vision went white with his need and desire.

Yes, she was explosive.

For with her, his heart pounded with **atomic** intensity, and in the end, he feared that she may be powerful enough to destroy him, after all.

8-8-8-8-8

****

**_Barricade_ **

At times, she herself feared that perhaps, she was a little insane.

There she was, laying comfortably against his powerful chest, tracing idle lines upon the scars littering his amazing body as their combined sweat dried upon her messy sheets.

He was perfect, as if sculpted from marble, by an artist who had fallen irrevocably in love with her craft.

He was her Galatea; She, a reluctant Pygmalion.

She had once thought to control him, mold him into a person that could become their ally, thinking of how his power could be an incredible advantage if they were to utilize him as one of their own.

In addition to wanting to give him a chance to live well, a chance that she believed he deserved, she had intended to use him as a barrier against defeat from any other monsters that may dare attempt to destroy the Earth, and the peace that they had all furiously battled for.

She needed him. She needed his strength. She needed him to _want_ to fight for them.

She had never once thought that she would need him, for _him._

Now, as she felt his fingers trail up the small of her back, leaving her shivering in desire in the wake of his caress, she realized that she had brought his carnage upon herself, in a way she had never thought to anticipate.

He was wreaking havoc on her body, her mind, and her heart, and she was defenseless against his brutally gentle assault.

In the end, she had been a fool, who had failed to protect herself from feelings that she never thought would arise towards him.

For In her quest to make him one of them, what she had failed to do, was to **barricade** her heart from falling too deep.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**_Gimme Shelter_ **

He raised himself up to lean over her, watching as she turned within his arms so she could lay flat on her back and watch him from beneath her thick lashes.

He gazed at her, running the backs of his fingers across her flushed cheeks, watching her chest rise and fall, breaths still stuttered from their earlier romp.

She was truly enchanting.

As true as that was, he swore to never say it.

Unable to help himself, he lowered his lips to hers, delighting in the small thrills that the innocent action still sent racing across his limbs, like little currents firing beneath his skin.

No matter how often he had her writhing beneath his grasp, he knew, he would never get enough.

It was a terrifying thought.

He was no fool. He knew that when she had first offered him to stay with her, her generosity was swirled with selfish intent, of a need to watch over him and make sure he was kept as docile as possible.

But as he moved his lips with hers, letting his tongue lace with hers as her arms wove around his neck, he knew that his stubborn, deep-seated need for something to call his own had already begun to think of her as _his._

He snaked his hands beneath her, pulling her warm body flush against his own, delighting in the sound of her sighing in bliss as he deepened their kiss and clutched her as tightly as he dared.

“ _Mine,”_ his inner voice rejoiced as his own breathing began to hasten.

 “Still up for another round, woman?” he smirked as he pulled a breath away.

“ **Gimme** what you got,” she dared.

Her initial intentions didn’t matter.

As far as his tortured soul was concerned, _she_ was his only **shelter**.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**_Wanderer_ **

She hissed as he pulled her closer, her body already yearning for the pleasure that only he could give her, even after he had shattered her mere minutes before.

The indescribable heat that he could start within her core, that he could stoke into a fiery inferno that consumed all her thoughts and words.

Her heart raced at the promise of his hands on her once again, at the mere remembrance of the sensations that he could evoke within her with a mere whisper of her name.

Her name had never sounded so sweet, than when spoken from his lips.

She felt one of his hands wander down to cup her buttocks, pulling her core snug against his hardening erection, and she keened into his mouth as he began to grind against her, needing his body, wanting his touch…

He released her lips so he could begin trailing heated kisses down her neck, stopping to suck and nibble at her throat, and she willingly arched against him, offering herself to his ardent touch.

She clasped her hands upon his thick chest, moving them to slowly wrap around the hard muscles of his back, gripping him possessively as his kisses moved lower to blow his heated breaths onto her nipple.

She cried out, her heart pounding madly.

And yet, as her body surrendered to him, her mind bled painfully with the thought of where this affair may inevitably lead to.

He was a soldier. A **wanderer**. A man whose spirit could not be tethered for long, and it would only be a matter of time before his indomitable will moves to make him search for greater power, leaving her quivering in the wake of his departure.

She shook her head free of such thoughts. Those could wait, until much later.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**Radioactive**

She shook in his arms, greedily clawing at his skin, as he bit down onto her breasts, laving them with his tongue as her voice began to rise.

Their trysts were always blistering, and she was always so eager, willing, amazingly incredible.

Every touch was fire, every movement intense, and her every kiss bestowed upon him a drop of humanity that he thought he had lost when he began purging planets for Frieza when he was nothing but a boy.

Now, he lived for these secret little dances in the dark, and he drank in her every moan as his fingers searched for the depths of her between her creamy thighs.

Her legs quaked, wrapping fiercely around his own as his hand pleasured her, wringing groans and gasps from her beautiful lips as her sky-hued eyes closed tightly in her bliss.

She heaved, her gasps fanning the sweet scent of her breaths across his face.

“Vegeta,” she whispered.

He could hold back no longer.

He moved swiftly, brutally plunging his cock deep within her weeping core, and the sound of her euphoric little scream sent storms of sensation flying within his chest.

He groaned as he began to move, pulling in and out of her heat, his face close to hers so he can hear every moan and gasp; his chest pressed incessantly against her soft breasts, so he could feel every shudder and sob as she writhed helplessly within the cage of his arms.

“Ah! Vegeta… Yes!” she keened, her nails scoring his back, and he hissed in delight as the pain added hints of danger to his pleasure.

The euphoria she gave him was **radioactive** in its power.

It was then, he realized…

He would raze the universe itself, if it meant he could remain with her.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**I don’t want to set the world on fire**

She moved in sync with him, lifting her hips to meet his vigorous thrusts, her hands palming at the thickness of his arms and the firmness of his buttocks.

He was so incredibly _good,_ and she didn’t dare stop the moans that flew from her lips as he thrust faster, harder within her, pushing her to unbelievable ecstasy as they fed from each other’s desires and used their kisses to sate the other’s hungers.

“I… Vegeta… Oh!” she cried as he began plunging so deeply within her that she swore he was merging their souls…

She looked deep into his dark eyes, narrowed into slits as he tried to keep watching the emotions rushing across her face.

She curled her fingers into the obsidian flames of his hair as his powerful hands tangled amazingly gently with her blue locks, his gorgeously-angular jaw slack in his need.

“Vegeta, please!” she whimpered…

She needed him to say it…

He groaned, long and low…

“Bulma…”

The guttural sound of his voice, the incomparable feel of his body, sent her hurtling into a blinding climax, and she screamed her rhapsody to the sky, uncaring of being heard, not wanting to keep _this_ as if it was shameful secret.

 _“ **I don’t want**_ him _to be a secret…”_

And as she felt him shudder around her, his release filling her core as he held her ever tighter, she understood…

She wanted the world to know…

That this beautiful man, at least, for now, was _hers._

And as loathe as she was to admit it, she knew that letting others know of her feelings would be short of her trying **to set the world on fire.**

And for once… she didn’t really care.

 


End file.
